bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Machine Gun (Rapture)
What's going on here!? The Machine Gun article is empty! WHY!? It's possible both the Tommy Gun and Gatling Gun in Bioshock 2 use .50AE (action express) ammo, which is what the Desert Eagle uses. This would be infinitely more practical than 50BMG (Browning Machine Gun). 05:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Opinion *To the majority of people who disagree with getting this upgrade. how can you go wrong with getting double ammo. works great in hallways and multiple enemies that are near walls. not every shot is gonna hit first time. but having that second chance that bullets will ricochet back hit them from behind or other enemies. definately worth the upgrade. Got this from the Final Upgrade section by an anon. It's a valid opinion, but it really has no place in the article. Unless you disagree? Dark Swarmlord 21:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :It's more of an opinion than a tactical recommendation, so it shouldn't go in the article, least of all in the upgrade descriptions. I can also personally guarantee from experience that the ricocheting bullets almost never hit anything after bouncing, since the deviation angle means they usually ping off to the far side rather than towards the enemy right next to the wall/corner; so the above isn't really valid either (in my opinion, at least ;P). --Willbachbakal 22:19, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Removed trivia :I moved the following trivia notes to the talk page because they were speculation and/or didn't belong in the Behind the Scenes sections. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 06:18, July 16, 2012 (UTC)'' *The Machine Gun strongly resembles the M1921-M1928 Thompson submachine gun (which was used extensively by American forces in the then recent conflict, World War II) with a drum magazine and pistol grip in real life, although there is no real design of a Thompson with a forty-round drum magazine. There was, however a thirty-round box magazine and a fifty-round drum magazine. The developers appear to have split the difference, and lowered the fire rate from 800 rounds/minute to around 500 rounds/minute. The charging handle has been mixed around as well. Instead of of M1921/M1928's charging handle (which is located on top of the weapon), the developers seem to have given it the M1A1 Thompson's charging handle, which was the model used by US Forces during and some time after WWII. *Leadhead Splicers frequently drop a much cruder type of machine gun that has a shorter barrel, lacks the shoulder stock, and has no foregrip. The M1921/M1928 Thompson could have the forward handgrip and shoulder stock stripped in real life and still be used, which may explain the cruder version. It is also possible that the Splicers are creating and using home-made weapons. **That last fact is supported by the pistol grip and trigger group of the Splicer Thompson being moved to the back of the reciever, where the stock would normally be. A similar layout was also used in Serious Sam Double D, which came out a year after Bioshock 2 (2011). *The M1921/M1928 type Thompsons were infamous for their recoil and several mob hits in the prohibition era failed because of this. A device called the Cutts compensator was often fixed to the barrel to reduce the upward pull of the weapon similar to the upgrade used in game. *The pistol grip and foregrip of Jack's Thompson are rediculously big compared to the actual weapon. About a third of the pistol grip is used by Jack. *The Machine Gun uses the same caliber as the GAU-19 Gatling gun, which is too big for any human to carry and has an enormous recoil force of 500 lbs. It might be based on the GAU-19, but the GAU-19 did not exist until the 1980s. However, the original Gatling gun was invented in the 1860s. It is entirely plausible that Rapture developed the technology further, due to the needs of the Rapture Civil War. Dr. Gatling produced a version of his gun with an electric motor in 1893, and the US Army was testing rechambered prototypes in 1945, so it is entirely plausible some prototypes were taken to and manufactured in Rapture. *When it is reloaded, the empty magazine can still be seen on the corner of the screen and it is put back into the gun. This was likely a design oversight, as the player would not be focusing much on the reloading animation but rather in front of them. *The scale of the Machine Guns used by the Alpha Series will be noteably smaller than the ones the player will find around areas in the game, which the latter appears to be scaled much larger, as seen near a Rosie's corpse in Pauper's Drop. (More Removed Trivia July 14, 2019) BioShock Tommy Gun Triva The blowback models could not use a drum magazine. If it is a Blish lock variant however, then the bolt is located in the wrong area as those models had it on top of the gun between the barrel and rear sight, not the side. The rear sight is also wrong as Blish variants had adjustable rear sights with rectangular "ears" whilst the in game version has simple wartime sights with triangular "ears". **The rear sight has been replaced with the correct adjustable version in BioShock: The Collection. *There are two issues with the in-game weapon's reload animation that conflict with the real world one's proper reload procedure; First, Thompson drum magazines are slid in and out horizontally, not vertically like the latter's stick variants. Second, the bolt must be pulled back before the empty magazine can be removed, not after the new one is attached. Burial at Sea Trivia *Unlike the Machine Gun found in BioShock and the Tommy Gun from BioShock 2 Multiplayer, the model in Burial at Sea appears have be based on the M1928A1 version Thompson Machine Gun rather than the earlier Model 1921 in BioShock. As such, it features a horizontal foregrip rather than a vertical one and a simple wartime rear sight. It also has a more elegant and clean appearance compared to those other models. Several strips of what looks like gold can be seen decorating many parts of the gun in an Art Deco style, including the magazine. *This weapon uses a drum magazine which had fallen out of widespread use during World War II in favor of 20 or 30 round "stick" magazines. This was due to the drum magazine's heavy weight, noise and reliability issues. Also later versions of the Thompson (The M1 and M1A1) were unable to even use a drum magazine. --Solarmech (talk) 13:22, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Split BS1 and BS2 info This page is ridiculously large, making it hard to read and find any sort of information. It would be best if it, and the other pages with BS1 and BS2 weapon info, were split into pages for the BS1 and BS2 counterparts. This would be a lot more readable than the giant messes the current pages are. Darkman 4 (talk) 01:59, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Higher DPS in Bioshock 1? On survivor difficulty, at least, the Machine Gun's damage output is extremely low compared to every other weapon bar maybe the pistol with regular rounds. Unless I'm imagining things of course. Can someone test? Brainwasher5 (talk) 05:19, February 21, 2014 (UTC)